SYOD: Revenge is Iminent
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Where the war ended with a few surviving Titans.  One, Perses, Titan of Destruction, rounds up monsters.  Who will win, Gods or Titans.  SYOC, open until January 27th at 3PM Eastern Standard Time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people, it's Dei and Charlie with a…SYOD story! *gasp* why yes it is! Here's the plot. THIS IS AU.

The war ended. Many of the surviving Titans went into hiding. All except for one. Monsters by the million are coming together, drawn by the force of Perses, Titan of Destruction. The first target is Camp Half-Blood. After that, the gods will be overtaken. All Tartarus will break loose. Literally. A new generation of demigods need to step up to the plate. Who will they be? Will they live or die? Will they be able to save Camp Half-Blood and the gods, or will everything crash and burn?

Form:

Name

Age

Male or Female

Godly Parent (**NO** children of **Artemis** or **Hestia**! Maybe Hera, depending!)

Mortal Family (Mother/Father and any step-parents/siblings)

History (How did they come to Camp? Have they met their godly parent? Any tragic events to be noted?)

Personality What are they like? Do they get along with any other demigods specifically? Like, your OC is a child of Athena and gets along well with…I dunno, the Apollo kids? Stuff like that)

Likes (Be as detailed as possible! It really helps me)

Dislikes (" ")

Appearance

Weapon

Fatal Flaw (yes, you must have at least one! No one's perfect!)

Romance? ;)

Anything else you'd like to add, add it here. I will say, I do NOT particularly want children of the Big Three. You can submit them anyway, but I'm not guaranteeing they'll get picked. If they do, they are VERY tastefully done. Same with Hera. I really don't want any of her children (since she is kind of, oh you know, eternally faithful, even though Zeus is a man-whore) *gets struck by lightning* also, you CAN submit HUNTERS of Artemis, just not children. …anything else to add Charlie?

Charlie: Not that I can think of. You're probably not gonna get into a relationship with a god/goddess, if you want to betray the Gods, let us know, if you want to be in a relationship with a specific character, let us know and we'll notify them and see what they think…yeah, that's about it…

THIS WILL BE CLOSED NEXT FRIDAY (JANUARY 27TH) AT ABOUT 3PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME! Thank you :)

Dei and Charlie


	2. Character List

A/N: Ok everyone, here's the character list for Revenge is Imminent. I have chosen what Charlie and I believe are the most well-rounded characters for the main characters. This will include details on them. There are 10 that we believed made the cut. Some, although well liked, forgot something. For example, fatal flaw. Yes, someone left it blank even after I made it clear that they HAD TO BE included. So here they are. Everyone else will be minor characters. To those of you whose characters were picked, congrats! To the others, never fear! Dei and Charlie will soon be there! Lol, but don't worry, everyone will show up at some point or another. By the way, as of next Wednesday, I will not update this anymore, it will be a separate story called 'Revenge is Imminent.' Thank you! On to the characters!

Emily August Graf by Denim Jeans  
>Age 14<br>Godly Parent: Demeter  
>Romance: I believe someone from the Apollo cabin may be in order, or do you suggest something else? PM me!)<br>Comments: I like her. She reminds me a bit of me. When I was 6, I drowned and am now deathly terrified of swimming…it kinda sucks, just sayin'.

Juliarre Whitts from Insanity's Cure  
>Age 14<br>Godly Parent: Zeus (I KNOW I JUST CONTRADICTED MYSELF, GET OVER IT!)  
>Romance: I believe and Ares boy is in order, eh? PM me or review with your thoughts!<br>Comments: I don't know, I just like her. Again, she reminds me of me just a little… 

Artemis Draco Khalid by Mr. High-and-Almighty  
>Age: 16<br>Godly Parent: Athena  
>Romance: None at the beginning, but as the story will progress, he will become a little more human and I do believe I'll eventually pair you with Juliarre, if that's ok with the both of you ;) PM me or review with your opinion!<br>Comments: I'm a Psych major. (Yes, although I'm only in high school, I do take college courses and take psychology 101) and find mental disorders highly interesting. He's going to be tough to write, but I enjoy a challenge :D 

Ryan Jones by Writing fan 14  
>Age 14<br>Godly Parent: Arachnides (interesting, very interesting!)  
>Romance: Haha! I'm having a hard time with this one, but I believe (maybe) Hephaestus, Hecate or something else. If you don't like this, I am making some filler characters of my own, just tell me what you'd like :D<br>Comments: Very interesting choice of a godly parent. Don't believe I've ever seen an Arachnides child. This is gonna be fun! Thank you for the opportunity! 

Medeia Long by Onyx  
>Age: 16<br>Godly Parent: Mania (Again, such an interesting choice! The psychologist in me is jumping for joy right now!)  
>Romance: Nope! Ok, let me know if you change your mind :D<br>Comments: …I can't help it! Psychology has become an obsession (wonder if I should see a psychologist about that…lol) 

Macy Vernon-Jamie  
>Age: 15<br>Godly Parent: Athena  
>Romance: Ask and you shall receive! A Hephaestus or Apollo boy is in store for you!<br>Comments: I like this character, especially her father and step-father. It makes me so happy to see that in someone's character, they support gay rights *cheers* is it ok if I include the family in the story as sort of background characters? My half-brother is gay and it pisses me off so bad to see him picked on just because of his sexuality. Thank you! Gay rights forever, bitches! *Charlie stares* 

Perry T by Bookworm2700  
>Age: 14<br>Claimed by Hermes  
>Romance: If I want…hmmm…I would probably let her develop a bit before.<br>Comments: Amnesia! Oh yeah! Again with the psychology…lol 

Sydney Marks by Swimmer14  
>Age: 14<br>Godly Parent: Tyche (Again, so interesting!)  
>Romance: Yes! Hmmm…Ares? Hephaestus? Hecate? Mania? PM me or review and give me your thoughts. Like I said, I'm creating some of my own lesser characters, so it can be one of those! Just tell me what you'd like :D<br>Comments: Man you people know how to intrigue. I was expecting a lot of Athena, Aphrodite and Apollo OCs, but nope! You all decide to make me curious! 

Nicola Andrews by Redwolf1  
>Age: 306 (Appears 13)<br>Godly Parent: Hypnos, Hunter of Artemis  
>Romance: …she's a hunter. Lol.<br>Comments: YES! A hunter! I was seriously hoping someone would submit one, and when all hope seemed lost, you submit her! For that, you get a cookie! And she shall be second in command to Artemis after Zoë and *SPOILER ALERT* Thalia die, she takes the position :D 

Mason Isaac Howard  
>Age 15<br>Godly Parent: Hecate  
>Romance: A guy who will accept her the way she is and will be caring, truthful and loyal…sounds like an Apollo guy to me! ;) still PM me if you wanna discuss it.<br>Comments: I 3 Hecate. Nuff said.

There, my loyal readers, you have the list! The first chapter should be up next Monday because I don't have internet anymore :P my life sucks lol.

Well, my lovelies, review/PM me/whatever! And don't forget, your character shall be used in some way, shape or form no matter what!

Thanks so much guys!

-Dei and Charlie :)


End file.
